A Love From Heaven
by MileyDreamer
Summary: Miley and Lilly look back on past experiences and then discover a new one together. Leaving them with their own personal angel.


**A Love From Heaven  
**

Soft winds blow against your light honey colored hair causing a small shiver and goosebumps to cover your arms. The insistent changing of the leaves telling you that the autumn breeze will not be leaving you anytime soon. With every flick of your cerulean gaze a new sense is filled. The smell of pumpkin pie coming from the open window to the small cottage of which you reside. The calm, cold whiffs of crisp air, the fiery colored trees.

When the cold nips your skin yet another time you retreat back to your sweet, small home. You walk in and smile at the warm glow of a fireplace coming from the living room and spilling into the main hallway. You smile, seeing a picture of a smaller you. One from when you would visit this cottage with your parents.

You stroll into the kitchen and when you open the oven the perfectly browned pumpkin pie makes your mouth water. You set it on the counter and admire your handy work, cinnamon filling your nose with every breath. Perhaps a sprinkle of powdered sugar will be that perfect added touch. After sprinkling you take a small slice and the moist filing melts into your mouth. Yes, that was perfect. That light, simple flavor put the wonder of exactly what it was, making your taste buds dance with excitement.

And then that voice comes from the living room across the hall. You can't help but smile to yourself. While you do as asked you carry a plate with a slice of your pie to the voice, knowing that your work will be greatly appreciated and please another person other than yourself. The simple joy of watching their green eyes close and their lips curl into a smile is enough to make you giddy as they enjoy the treat you prepared. Nothing else brings you greater joy than seeing that you have pleased them. Something so simple, yet so fulfilling.

That eve, you lay curled up against them on the couch. The black and white film goes to commercial and when you shift your weight the old couch creaks underneath you. But you will never trade this old couch in for a newer, better one. Memories flood your thoughts with every creak.

**First Kiss**

_You sit next to them, nervous and your skin clammy with sweat. At casual, you glance over to see that they are as nervous as you are, moving their arm to drape it lightly over your shoulder. The contact of their warm skin on yours brings a peaceful smile to your features. Your mother left to give the two of you an hour of privacy today, and the movie playing was not keeping your attention from the beauty sitting next, and so close, to you. Your weight shifts and your shoulder moves from leaning into them to tilting away. Your lips suddenly go dry, feeling deathly parched. But when you look into their eyes everything is perfect. From the twinkle in their bright blue eyes to the hidden scent of their cherry chap-stick. _

_ And then it happens. You don't even feel yourself lean in, but when your lips touch theirs it is all very real. Their soft lips mold against yours and they fit perfectly. Everything is absolutely perfect. The cherry chap-stick that is now on your lips is even perfect. _

The movie turns back on and they cuddle into your side, fitting comfortably. You melt when you hear a familiar soft sigh. The one that used to worry you. But it doesn't any longer, after a countless amount of times being told that they really were fine and it was a happy sigh, you actually believed them.

You don't know the count of how many times you cuddled long nights like this; how many times you fell asleep just in this same position. But one time you will never forget.

**First Night Together**

_After carrying your couch, the last piece of furniture, into your new house you both collapse onto it. The brand new springs in the reupholstered couch bounce and don't make a sound other than the coiling and recoiling of their metal. You both smile proudly as you take the time to look around the living room, bare other than this couch and a tv. This is the house, your house, the house you would share together forever. They instantly lean over and lay their back against you, it takes no time for you to shift so they're laying back against your chest and your arms snake around their waist. _

_ They sigh and of course you ask what is wrong. You know the answer is coming. They're fine as always, just really happy. You almost believe them this time. But when their lips press against yours you know that they really are. You smile when you look up and see they have flipped over so they're now sitting on your waist and lean up to kiss them again. _

They shift again and you realize that they are now sitting on your lap. You smile and wrap your arms around them as gently as you did the first night that you slept together on this very couch. You giggle a little at how scared you were a mere two years ago when that happened.

The dimming light from the setting sun that is spilling in the window catches a gem. You smile knowing where that gem is and what it is on. Glancing down to their left hand you reach and take their hand in yours, the familiar feel of the cool metal band on your skin. You remember when you put that there, that small gold band with the discreet princess cut diamond.

**Engagement**

_They sit on the couch, waiting for you to bring their lemonade for them. They had asked simply for a cold, refreshing glass of lemonade, the one that you had made earlier and was simply sitting in the refrigerator. They were clearly wondering what was taking you so long to pour a glass and come back. The truth is, you're standing there in the kitchen doorway watching them. They still hypnotize you after all the time you've been dating. You know there is no one else for you. When they check their watch you giggle to yourself. They have nowhere else to be but they're still being time wise. When you walk into the living room with no drinks they laugh and ask if you took so long that you forgot what you went in there for. You tell them you didn't, that what you went for just isn't what they were wanting and what they thought you went for. They look at you puzzled, maybe you're playing a trick on them they think briefly. Then you get down on your knee in front of them and slip one hand into your left pocket. _

"_Miley, I love you. I know you love me too, or you've been lying to me for a while now." You take your hand out of your pocket and the small box shows in your hand. "Do you want to marry me?"_

_ The tears in her eyes immediately spill and she falls forward and pulls you up into a hug, through her sobs she gets out a 'yes, of course you idiot.' You giggle. She will always be herself, no matter what the situation may be. That's why you love her. _

You giggle to yourself when you remember how she replied.

"Whats got you giggling?"

"Just what you said when I asked you to marry me."

She shakes her head a little bit. "I was in shock. I thought you'd never ask."

"Just admit it. You were mad cause you wanted to ask me."

"Lilly! You should know better than that" she giggles "I always let you do everything."

"Mhm. You let me love you, and kiss you, and propose to you, and .."

Lilly gets cut off when Miley moves and kisses her softly.

"I let you do what you want, because I love you. Silly." She giggles against your lips and it almost makes you shiver.

"I love you too Mi."

"Why do you call me that anyway?"

"What? Call you what"

"Mi. Stupid." She laughs "You're the only one that calls me that."

"Simple. Cause you're mine." You grin, proud of your simplistic reasoning. She is yours, forever.

She doesn't reply, only with a smile and another soft peck on the lips.

**Wedding**

_ The whole morning was a blur, a mixture of people arriving and driving you both insane while you tried to stay calm. This was going to be the single-most important moment in your relationship and your mother is asking you if you finally ordered the food for the reception. You tried to block her out, but your mind was going crazy. You hadn't seen Miley all week, her and those silly superstitions. You were dying without her. Your thoughts weren't straight. You hadn't been without her this long since she moved in with you in the house that you bought for the both of you. You're constantly wondering what she is doing, and don't even notice when Joanie and your mom start stripping your clothes off of you and put the light yellow dress on you because they can't wait for you to do it any longer or you'll be late to your own wedding._

_ They practically push you down the hallway to get you into position for the wedding to start, the isle you're at facing the one that she's standing in with her father. Then you see her. The powder blue dress she's wearing matches yours and you smile at how right she was about going nontraditional and not wearing white dresses. Her eyes meet yours and her makeup is almost not visible. Then you reach her, after walking towards each other in what seems like slow motion. You whisper an I love you that can only be heard by you and she whispers back her affections. Then you take her hand and walks up to the priest, knowing this is the best moment in your life. She's yours forever now. In law and in love._

"It was a beautiful wedding." She sighs contentedly, and you know she was thinking the same as you were.

"You're biased." You giggle.

"My brother even said it was perfect."

"Jackson? That's cause there was food at the reception."

She laughs. "You fit so well in my family that sometimes I wonder if we were supposed to be sisters or something."

"Definitely. I married my sister. Just lovely." You tease and she playfully slaps your arm.

"You think your sister is sexy?"

"Obviously." This time you laugh together and you turn the television off.

"It's getting late."

"I noticed," She turns and looks at the dwindling fire in the brick fireplace. "and it's getting a little chilly in here too."

"You getting cold?"

"A little yeah."

"Well we can't have that. My baby can't be cold." At that you scoop her up into your arms and carry you into your room. You lay her down on the bed and pull the covers back, she immediately crawls up and underneath them.

"You don't know what you really just said."

"What are you talking about?" You get into bed next to her. "You're becoming delusional from tiredness. Sleep Mi." You pull her up to your side and hold her close."

"Remember what we did about a month ago... in the hospital?" her tone has changed and you notice the hesitation, so you try to make her comfortable again and rub her arm.

"Course I do." and then it hits you, you do remember. You had to sign the forms to let them do it. "You mean..."

"I mean it worked." She smiles the smallest, shy smile that you've ever seen Miley Truscott smile.

"They're sure?"

"Five home pregnancy tests and a doctor's bill all saying that I'm positive. I don't think that they'd all lie to us." her smile is growing more and more and when you pepper her cheeks with soft kisses she bursts out into the biggest smile humanly possible.

"You're pregnant" you whisper and continue kissing her cheeks.

She nods and puts her hands on your cheeks. "And it's ours." She kisses your lips. "It's gonna be ours, really ours." her tears trail down her cheeks and you're not worried at all. You're sure that you're probably doing the same and then get confirmed when one of your tears drip onto her shirt.

The next month was slow, not much happening but nights full of cuddles and the thrill of knowing what all was going on inside of her stomach. You, in a rush as always, already started refurnishing a spare room close to your bedroom and turning it into a nursery.

You were painting the walls a light spring green on a particularly hot day when you heard the floor creak from someone running on it and you instantly dropped what you were doing to find your wife doubled over on the bathroom floor, hurling up her breakfast. You run over and hold her hair back from her face, the long luscious locks only getting in the road at the moment. Whispering soft words of love in her ear and gently rubbing her back, you try to get her body to stop shaking.

While you keep rubbing her back softly after leaning down close to her she slowly stops shaking and you feel her lean back into your arms, pushing you to stop rubbing her back and simply hold her. And that's what you do. You hold her until you know she's ok. You watch her for what are the longest minutes of your life. Then her hands slowly and softly land on her stomach and she smiles a small smile. Now you know she's alright.

"I don't know if I can do this for another month let alone long enough to have a healthy baby alive around here." She whimpers.

"Don't say that. I don't wanna hear you say that. You are not allowed to say that."

She giggles a little and you smile, kissing her cheek softly. "You're gonna be sick of me right around when I'm lookin like I have a boulder growin out of my stomach."

"I'll never be sick of you. You know that."

She smiles again and leaves the conversation there. Slowly she gets up and brushes her teeth. You stay on the floor, looking up at her. When she's done she giggles to herself when she glances in the mirror and you're still on the floor. "You're only there cause I'm wearin just a shirt." She grins, still not turning around.

"Says who? Maybe I like watching people brush their teeth."

She laughs, a deep laugh that makes you tingle. "Yeah. Uhu. Like I'm gonna believe that."

Eventually she got used to the morning sickness, that she had found out doesn't only stick to the mornings. She would conveniently comment on how the name was deceiving, and how she absolutely hated it. You'd just remind her of why she was getting sick, she'd smile a little and ask your forgiveness. She never needed your forgiveness because you were never mad at her. But that didn't matter, she thought she needed to ask.

After about another month she started to look like she was shoving a pillow up her shirt and you absolutely loved her bump. But she, oh boy, did she hate it. Her favorite new hate on herself was that she's fat. Again, you'd remind her why she was fat. That did not work with this. Apparently, her hormones were being attacked now as well.

"I'm fat! Look at this!" Miley proceeds to pull her shirt up and stand so you're looking at he from the side. At five months it was expected to be visible, and make her look quite thicker. But of course that didn't matter to her. "Is it terrible that I wanna be able to look good for you? I mean, look at yourself. You're … well you know what I think about how you look." you blush slightly, you never had believed that you look half as good as her but she has always went on and on about how hot she thinks you are, in very vivid detail in fact. "You look all like you and I look all like a cow."

"You don't look like a cow Mi. You look like my extremely beautiful wife, that's pregnant with my baby. That's making you even more beautiful to me."

"You have to say sweet stuff like that cause I'm your wife." She pouts and lets her shirt drop then plops back on the bed.

"You're wrong." Lilly goes to say more but Miley stops her.

"How on earth am I wrong? Am I not your wife now? Are we not married cause you don't wanna put up with my hormonal pregnant ass? Is that what you're saying? Don't you like me anymore Lilly?"

Lilly takes a deep breath and sits next to Miley on their bed. She goes to put an arm around her to comfort her, but Miley just slides away. Lilly sighs "Miley... I love you, that's why I say those things. Because I love you and I mean them." she hears a sniffle and looks over to see Miley cyring softly. "What'd I do now?" Lilly was completely confused, Miley had went from questioning her love to crying.

"I'm sorry... I went out of line.. I don't deserve you." Miley gets out between sobs. Lilly slides over and puts her arm around her and kisses her cheek.

"Of course you do. I do love you, and you love me. Love deserves each others' company."

Miley smiled, and just like before her mood changed on the turn of a dime and she kissed Lilly's cheek lovingly. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, baby." She giggles and puts a hand on Miley's growing stomach. They both look into each others' eyes and smile while Lilly holds Miley for a good long few hours until they go to bed.

After the last months of no sleeping, baby's kicking, and well... overall bitchiness. She is beginning to drive you a little insane. You keep reminding yourself that the large bump on her eight and a half month pregnant belly is your little girl and the love of your life is getting like this because she is carrying that baby. That inside that extremely hormonal woman is the girl you fell in love with, your best friend. It's been hard to remember that lately. But no matter how frustrated you get, you don't show it. Your love for her had fueled you to keep an even temper, for her benefit and yours.

You've both been growing more and more anxious for the past month, the doctors telling you that it's only a matter of your little angel deciding to come out that day or not. Visits to the doctor have been far more recent, once a week or even a few times in a week. If she gets the slightest pain you jump a mile high and speed down the road to the hospital. This week, however, has been uneventful so far. Not even the slightest heartburn. In fact, she felt safe enough today to go outside and let you swim in the ocean close to your backyard. She's sitting close to the shore and laying on her back, getting some sun while you swim. You just can't pass up the chance, you swim as close as you can and splash her. She shrieks and you know if she was sitting up you'd see her glaring at you.

"Lilly! What was that for?" She sits up slowly and puts her hand on her large belly, as if comforting her baby.

"You just looked too peaceful to leave alone. No harm done right? You just got a little wet." You walk out of the water and sit down next to her.

She takes a deep, calming breath. "I guess. You just scared the bejesus out of me."

"Really? I don't see him." you giggle, knowing humor always lightens her mood. You smile when she giggles under her breath.

You slide over and rub her back, resulting in a contented smile from her. That smile soon fades...

"Lilly... Did someone splash me again?"

"No. Why?" Paying no special attention you keep on rubbing her back for her.

"I think I just peed myself."

It had happened a few times, there's extra pressure on her bladder right now. So you brush it off and help her stand up and make your way to the restroom. She takes a little longer than normal, but that is normal for her right now. Then you hear it. She hasn't thrown up since early in her second trimester. She comes out of the stall looking as pale as a ghost.

"My water broke." You freeze stiff. Your muscles all lock. Right when she needs you most, she looks so terrified. You can't move. It takes a while but her 911 call finally gets answered and the ambulance comes to your house. They get her into the back of the van and then one comes back to unfreeze you. Cold water, she would have done it but she is understandably busy right now. When you get up into the van you're surprised at how calm she is. She must see your confused look because she giggles softly.

"I don't feel contractions yet." She pats the seat next to her and you sit there. "They told me it'll take a while probably. But to go get checked out anyway."

You nod in understanding. That makes sense.

"Lil.. talk. You're worrying me babe."

That's right. You still haven't said a word. "Uhm.. hi?"

She giggles, how is she so calm? "Hi to you too."

The rest of the ride is filled with you holding her hand and complaining that they should be driving faster with the cool lights and sirens on, and she telling you that is not needed. When you reach the hospital driveway she finally gets one.

"Oh. Ok. So that's what they feel like." Her hand on her back, you can see the pain in her face. It quickly flashes away. She smiles, not as bright as she would be if she weren't so scared of what was coming. "I'm alright." She says it only to soothe you and you kiss her gratefully then help her out the back doors of the van.

The nurses and doctor lead you both down a hallway, trying to get you to a room as fast as possible, but they're only stopped when her arm tugs yours because she stopped moving. Another contraction. When you finally do get her into her room they get her up on a bed and you're told that she's barely even 3 centimeters dialtated. She needs to be nine to get an epidural, and 10 to deliver. This is going to be a long day.

"Lilly..."

"Yeah babe?" You smile, wanting to keep her calm.

"I'm scared, no more. I'm terrified." She moves carefully and lays on her side so that she is looking at you. "I'm not ready for this."

"Sure you are, she is." You giggle a little but stop when she grimaces and closes her eyes, her monitor beeps through a contraction.

Every hour on the hour a nurse comes in to see how much farther she is, about 16 hours, a whole nap, later she is close to 9 centimeters. Your hand is thankful when the nurse tells her she can get an epidural now. While waiting, she squeezes your hand, another contraction hitting her. They are much faster now, and last longer. Breathing techniques seeming to not help at all. The nurse comes back with another before this contraction even passes, they stand waiting. When it does, they help her stand and lean forward with her hands on the bed, her back bare. You know she hates needles and get on the other side of the bed so she can see you.

"I'm here ok? Squeeze as much as you want." You put your hand into hers and she smiles weakly at you. They wipe an alcohol rub along her spine and you watch as the goosebumps rise on her flesh. She closes her eyes in anticipation of what was coming. The nurse tells her not to move and she nods slowly, then the local anesthetic is slid into her spine and your hand gets squeezed.

She breathes a sigh of relief when they slide that needle out, only to close her eyes again when the actual epidural is slid to her spine, although she can't feel much of it now. They leave this one in longer, although her frown slowly fades into a look of content. "I can't feel anything" she whispers and you smile at her. "I mean, nothing at all." They slide the needle out and she doesn't even notice. The relief on her face evident. "Maybe this won't be so hard after all."

After the epidural, because she couldn't feel the pains of contractions anymore she was much more talkative and relaxed, her father and brother came and chatted with the both of you. They respectfully left when a nurse came to check how far she was every half hour. It only takes two and a half hours for her to be 10 centimeters. The promised number. When they find her there, they pull up the safety guard rails on her bed so she can't get out and lay her bed flat. She reaches out for your hand and you hurriedly grab her bag and rush over to them after they get her out of her room's door. "I'm here, baby. You're alright." she grabs your hand and looks at you scared.

"This is it isn't it? It's really happening now."

"Yeah Mi, and you're ready. So ready." She smiles weakly, feeling your strength build in her.

They get her bed into a delivery room and she glances at a try with silver, sharp looking materials. Her eyes grow wide and you know she needs more strength. "They are only there if something goes wrong. Nothing is going to go wrong with our little angel."

She looks at you with misty, tear-filled eyes. "Promise me Lilly, Please promise me."

"I promise sweetie. You're both gonna be fine, and in a little while you're gonna be holding our beautiful baby girl." she smiles and blows you a kiss then squints, the epidural obviously not helping as much anymore.

Nurses walk over and tell her what to do, having you hold one of her legs and putting you in charge of counting while she pushes. Now you're scared, you're supposed to keep a level enough head to count. That's a little iffy right now. She looks at you desperately when they tell her to push and a sudden calm rushes over you. "Push baby, so we can see her." she nods a little and does as she was told.

After what seems like hours, but is really only about a half hour, the doctor that is perched on a bench at the end of her bed declares that he can in fact see the head. You internally roll your eyes, if you see the head then get the head out you idiot. He instructs her to push, and you not to count, to keep pushing until she hurts so much that she has to stop. She nods and takes a deep breath then does as she was told. You keep your eyes on her squeezed shut eyes and watch the pain build on her face. She keeps going until her face is literally turning purple, determined to see her baby girl. You have to whisper in her ear for her to breathe again, and you both smile when you hear that the head is now out and one more push is all that is needed. You know she's still in pain from the look on her face, the shoulders being all that's left for her to get passed, and of course that's the hardest part.

"You can do this. Breath as much as you need to, this is the last part. Don't rush yourself." she nods her head with every bit of advice and giggles weakly. She's giggling, now. She's giving birth, and she's giggling. Only she could do that and have it be cute. You shake your head and kiss her sweaty forehead smiling. "You're fine." she smiles and nods one more time then takes a deep breath.

Time seemed to freeze, or at least slow down as she pushed what you both knew would be her last push. And then you hear it. That helpless cry of your baby. Your baby. Your baby girl. You break out in a wide smile and kiss her tenderly on the lips, the new sound ringing through the room. She goes to lay her legs back down but the nurses keep them up. You're informed that she has some bad tears and the doctor needs to stitch them. She looks at you scared, but it's normal for first time mothers to tear. Then he says that she needs to deliver her placenta before he can stitch her. She sighs, deliver means more pushing. The doctor chuckles and tells her that she needs to do nothing for this to come, it comes on it's own time.

After her placenta is delivered and she's all stitched up, you're sitting on the bed next to her waiting for your baby to be brought back into the room. They're cleaning her and weighing her right now, but you have been told that she is perfectly healthy.

A nurse walks in with a pink blanket in her arms and you both break out into smiles. She slides your daughter into her arms, and your eyes are locked on the bright blue eyes looking up at you. Her small amount of curly honey colored hair on the top of her head poking out from under the blanket, she looks like an angel.

"She's our angel."She smiles.

"Our angel." You lean down and kiss her forehead then kiss her mother softly on the lips.

**Author's Babble:** Hey there. This is SillyLillyLove, yep. I got myself a new name. I've been writing this off and on all summer, not sure if I was going to post it or not. I just finished it tonight and decided I liked it enough to post it up on this site. (: Please Read and Review.

~ Keep on Dreamin, they can't Stop you.


End file.
